


Gang Wars

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: One wrong turn can send you into a world of pain.





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were quiet as I walked down the street. It was passed midnight. I wasn’t really supposed to be out this late, my curfew being at nine-thirty and all, but things were getting--bad at the party I was just at so I wasn’t going to stick around. Damn, it’s kinda hard being single; but it beats being in a stupid male-female relationship. It really grosses me out. Now, a male-male or female-female, I could live with.

I glanced up at the stars. Despite living in the city, it was often dark enough at night for me to see them. It was a beautiful night. I didn't stay out late very often. I couldn't help but wonder why I didn't.

“Hiya, hot stuff.” a voice said behind me. 

I gulped as I remembered why I didn't stay out late very often. That’s when the gangsters came out to claim new territory. A man slipped his arm around my shoulders. I shuddered. A purple dragon tattoo snaked down his arm. I knew exactly what gang he was part of. The Purple dragons.

The Purple dragons were the second strongest gang in the entire city. Above them were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or TMNT for short. No one has ever laid eyes on them and lived to tell the tale. Not even the police. That gang had a tendency to disappear before the fight even began. No gang, not even the Purple Dragons who feared no one, would mess with their territory unless they had a death wish. 

I thankfully lived in the TMNT’s territory, but I was often away from home outside of their territory. my parents had often talked about leaving New York all together, but I felt much safer here. Unlike all of the other gangs, the TMNT never intentionally hurt anyone. If they did by accident, the person was instantly brought to a hospital. They sorta kept the city as safe as they could.

Nervously, I tried to walk away, but the man’s friends surrounded me. “Aw, looks like she’s a scared mouse.” one laughed.

The one with his arm around me laughed. “I can’t count the number of things I could do to this bitch.”

I lost it. No man (or woman) has ever claimed me, and I have no intentions on it happening any time soon. Kicking the man in front of me in the crotch, I took off running for home. If I got into the TMNT’s territory, I think I’ll be safe. At that moment, something grabbed my hair and pulled me into an ally. I was about to scream when they covered my mouth. The Purple Dragons ran past me, not even noticing that I was in the alley. 

The person that grabbed me suddenly disappeared as he whispered, “Stay here.”

Despite what he said, I went to the edge of the alley and looked around they corner. The Purple Dragons were arguing among each other. At that moment, four dark figures surrounded them.

“Alright, boys. What have we here?” one asked. I noticed that he was wearing a dark, dark blue hoodie with a skull on the right side. From the position I looking at, I think he had a double piercing on his bottom lip.

“Other than some gangsters that need to get onto their own turf, not much.” the one to the firsts right said. I noted that he wore what appeared to be a homemade t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath. He wore an orange baseball cap. At least, I think he was. It appeared to be backwards. 

There was a snicker from the first left. “I’m seein’ a couple of brats that need da get some manners whipped into ‘em.” My mouth almost dropped. If I was into guys, I would totally date him. He wore a red, hoodie that appeared to have its sleeves ripped off with a black t-shirt on underneath. He also wore a baseball cap, except his was black with the words ‘Back off B@^#$s!’ written in red ink on the side. The last word had a blue line through it.

The final one directly across from the one in blue didn’t say anything. He just nodded. I couldn’t get a good look at him. His back was to me. At that moment, I heard the sound of sirens. I looked down the street to see the police driving up. Suddenly, there was a cry back where I was looking before. When I looked back, I only saw the Purple Dragons knocked out on the ground. The one that had grabbed me had been tied to a street light and had an ‘X’ in orange paint sprayed onto him.

The police instantly arrested the boys and found me in the alley. When they asked me what had happened, I told them everything...well, not everything. I left out the description of the boys. I kind of felt that it wasn’t the right thing to do.

As the police drove me home, I glanced back at the alley where I had been hiding. To my surprise, a familiar blue hoodie poked its head around the corner before disappearing again. Who where those guys?


	2. Chapter 2

My parents were furious when the police dropped me off at home in the middle of the night; but once the police explained that I had been attacked and I told them about where the party I was supposed to be at was going, they decided that it was better that I did try to come home. Both of my parents are reporters, so they took my story very seriously. Seeing that I had no injuries except for a few red patches near the base of my hair where the 'Purple Dragon' had yanked my hair (it was actually the tmnt member but I was't going to tell them that), they decided to not press charges or write an article on the incident. But I did state that I didn't want to see any of them near me again. So, we started the process of a restraining order. Not that it mattered, due to the fact the Purple Dragon's had been attacked by the member of TMNT; but I did not want to take any chances. Besides, it would keep criminals off the street for a bit.

Things went by smoothly for the next couple of days. I was able to not get into any gang trouble at all. Not that it normally happened, but it was still nice. Although, when I would leave the school after dark due to Baseball practice, drama club meeting, and martial arts, I felt as if something or someone was watching me from the shadows. On the first few night, I dismissed it. I was probably being paranoid about the other night. But after the feeling continued for an entire week in a row, it was starting to creep me out. Finally on the one night, I lost it. 

Making sure no one was visibly around so I didn’t look like an idiot, I snapped, “OK, the joke is over. What do you want?” 

For a moment, I was hoping that no one would answer, but I’m not that lucky. “How’d you know I was there?” a voice asked behind me. I felt what could have been a gun pressed to my back. “Oh, and if you try to turn around, I’ll have no choice but to kill you.”

I recognized his voice. He sounded like the guy in the super dark blue hoodie. I mentally told myself to remain calm and answer his question. “I’ve felt someone watching me for the past week or so.” I answered, honestly.

“I see. So, have you told anyone what we look like?” he asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Just didn’t feel like it.”

“Am I really supposed to believe that bullshit?”

I sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy. “Well, if I was going to, I would have already done it. My parents are both reporters. I would have been paid big bucks to tell the world what you look like, considering that you are a member of the TMNT. ”

I felt him flinch. My suspicions were correct. He was a member of the TMNT. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my uneducated guess was right. 

“How did you know?” he demanded. “Who told you?”

“I didn’t. You just told me.” I replied. 

There was silence after a moment. I then realized I probably shouldn’t have said that. Suddenly, he burst into laughter. “GOD! It’s been awhile since we got spotted by a smart ass kid.” he laughed. I felt the gun leave my back. “Alright. I trust you. You can turn around.”

I looked back. It was the guy in the blood hoodie. He had a big grin on his face. Seeing him up close made me realize that he wasn’t human. “What are you?” I whispered in shock, looking at his visible skin. It was green for the most part. Maybe a bit more brown than green. Either way, he didn't seem to be normal at all.

“HAHAHA! Scared?” he asked.

“No, just shocked. So, are you an alien or something? Or is this a costume?” I questioned, poking his chest. I wasn’t trying to be rude, but I can get a bit curious at times. "If it's a costume, it's very realistic and convincing."

The guy laughed again, nice long and loud. “Heheheh. Sorry, it’s been years since any of us had last been seen by humans. No, I’m not an alien and this isn’t a costume. I’m just your average turtle.”

I looked at him up and down. That sorta explained the skin, but where was his shell? I couldn't see it. Was it under his clothes? Did he need to wear clothes? “Average turtle?” I said, folding my arms.

“Well, average mutated turtle anyways.”

“Ok, so if you really are a turtle, where’s your shell?” I demanded, reaching into my backpack for my phone. I so had to take a picture of this.

Before he could reply, something dropped down behind me and covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn’t breath. After a moment of struggling, I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in bed. I sighed as I sat up. Did I fall asleep while watching a movie about aliens? Mom and dad must have moved me onto my bed. Either that or I slept walked. Being as exhausted as I was, I climbed out of bed without actually seeing where I was. It wasn't until I noticed how cold the floor was that I realized I wasn't in my home. All of my home's floor had carpets. The room I was in had no carpets what so ever. It contained a single bed (the one I woke up on), a chair to the left of it, one lit candle, and a single door that probably led out of the room. Startled and highly scared, I reached between my breasts and pulled out a small pocket knife I always carried around with me in my bra (except when I went to places that I knew had metal detectors). My clothes consisted of nothing but a worn out t-shirt that was four times too big for me and a pair of tight booty shorts that I had seen on TV in the past. Thankfully, my underwear and bra had remained untouched. As cautiously as I could, I grabbed the candle (it was on a candle stick holder. Don't think I grabbed the wax itself) and opened the door, slightly peaking out. I noticed that the room only led into a bigger room. I closed the door and leaned against it as I weighed my options. Last I remembered, I was talking to one of the members of TMNT when I got attacked from behind. Who ever attacked me must have brought me here.

So my options were simple. I attempt to get out and head home, or I hide (or pretend to be asleep, which ever worked best).

Pros of escaping: well...I have a small percent chance that they won't notice that I've left right away.  
Pros of hiding/pretending to be asleep: I don't think they'll hurt me (they would have done so if they were.)  
Con's of escaping: It's more likely that they would catch me. Plus, I have no idea where I am or how long I have been there. So the likelihood of me going straight home is one to a million. Also, a small pocket knife is going to do much damage against mutated 'Turtles'.  
Con's of hiding: ...the fact I'm not escaping.

Looks like I'm gonna try to escape. It honestly is a bad idea, in case they were waiting to hurt me for when I regained consciousness. But, I am honestly not the kind of girl who will go down without fighting.

I take a deep breath and left the room as quietly as I could. The room I walked into looked a lot like a living room, dojo, kitchen, dinning room, and lab combined into one. The sight made my heart skip a beat. I kid you not, I wanted to start exploring the room to satisfy my curiosity. However, I needed to get out. There were many doors along the wall. One was open and led to a ladder. It looked like my best option. The only problem, it was on the opposite side of the room. 

The candle I held lit the room just enough so I could see where I was going, more or less. But, I didn't know if there were any traps in the room. I mentally slapped myself. Knock it off. You know what you need to do.

I made my way towards the door. As I walked through what appeared to be the living room part of the room near a couch, a slight snore caught my attention. I froze in my steps. It sounded like it came from the couch. I glanced over the back of it. A scream almost escaped me. It was a guy purple dressed. He didn't look familiar, but then again, there were probably many member of the TMNT that I hadn't seen. He seemed to be asleep with a book on his face. I quietly backed away and shakily continued on my way. Just as I reached the door leading to the ladder, the lights switched on. I spun around to see the red dressed one tiredly walking towards the kitchen. I quickly hid behind the open door.

My heart pounded against my chest. God, I was so dead.

"Yo, Don. Wake up." came a shout from the kitchen part of the room (probably the red guy talking.)

A groan came from the couch and some inaudible words were said.

"Come on. You know how Master Splinter hates it when you sleep any where but your own bed."

I frowned. Master Splinter? Don? What kind of names did these guys have? I peaked through the key hole to see the purple dresser sit up on the couch.

He glared in the direction of the kitchen. "Shuddup, Raph. He disproves of your lifestyle more than my sleeping habits." he snapped.

'Raph' let out a chuckle. "I doubt that."

'Don' heads over to him and makes what appeared to be a cup of coffee. "Bitch up yet?" 

"Which one?"

"Mikey. No, the one that Leo let see him, idiot." Don snapped.

Leo? Who was that? The blue dressed guy? I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, kid. What are you doing outside of bed?"


	4. Chapter 4

A scream escaped me. I spung around slashing at whoever was behind me. It was one of the tmnt (I'm assuming). His clothes consisted of mostly orange. Though, he did wear a bunch of other bright colors. My pocket knife sliced into his arm, causing him to bleed. The...turtle thing let out a cry of pain. I took the oppertunity to dash for the ladder, quickly climbing it. The guy shouted that they had a runner, but I didn't look back to see if they were chasing me. They probably were, but whatever.

The top of the ladder lead into what I have to assume was the sewers by the smell. I wanted to gag. It was terrible. I couldn't see too well, so I had to rely on the wall to guide me through. I tried not to think about what I was walking in. After wandering around for what felt like hours, I found a man hole. I quickly ran to it, stumbling a couple of times. Suddenly, I slid and fell onto dry ground (thank god). Pain shot through my foot and leg. Gritting my teeth, I tried to not think about it. When I finaly was standing under the manhole, I found it was way over my head and no ladder. I hit the wall next to me as I started to cry.

Yes people. I started crying. I was covered in filthy, cold, in pain, and scared. 

I leaned against the wall and wiped my face as best as possible. 'Pull it together, girl. It's not the end of the world. You just need to find another exit.' I thought and started walking again. 

Not too long after I started walking again, I heard voices and say lights behind me. I ducked around a corner. Was it members of TMNT?

"How the hell do we lose a girl in the sewers? There's no way out for miles." a voice said, possibly Leo from last night...was it last night? Whenever I saw him last.

"Blame Mikey." a rough voice said. Raph maybe? "He's the one who let her get passed him."

There was a growl. "How was I supposed to know that she had a knife. I thought you and Don had stripped her of any items like that." 'Mikey' said. "That cut hurt too."

A loud smack followed. I couldn't help but flinch at the sound. It just sounded like it hurt. I had to move otherwise they would find me. And I didn't want that. I did the most cliche thing and started running as my fight or flight insticts were going haywire. There was no way I would be able to win in a fight against them. I may have been an orange belt in Aikido, but it was more of a self deffense class. We didn't learn how to attack, we learned how to defend ourselves. At this point, I had no idea where I was (obviously) and certainly no idea where I was going. All my mind even let me register was that I had to get away from them and get out of the sewer. I fell multiple times, creating a great deal of noise. Each time I fell, I could hear the TMNT getting closer. 

My heart was racing, blood pounding in my ears. I forced one foot in front of the other. My muscels screamed for me to stop running. Pain raced through my body. I was probably bleeding and had open injuries but thankfully no broken bones. By now, I couldn't run anymore. My hand sliding on the wall. Suddenly, my hand hit something metal. I paused and felt it. It was a ladder. A shred of hope filled me. I started to climb it up until I reached the ceiling. I felt a manhole. Could this be my escape?

I pushed it and found that it was extremely heavy. I wrapped my arm around a ladder handle and pushed up with my shoulder. It budged. I kept at it until I could move it. Sunlight filled the area I was in. Once it was open enough I could fit through, I climbed out. A shout of "She's getting out!" came from underneath. I paniced and shoved the heavy metal lid back into place, almost smashing my foot. I looked around and found myself in an ally. Spotting a dumpster, I pushed it so it covered the sewer entrance. I ran out into the street and looked around.

It had to have been midday. People were walking around and the street was extremely busy. Sadly, I didn't recongize where I was. I went up to a random woman. "Excuse me miss. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked, scared.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh, downtown. Near 6th and 7th avenue. Are you ok? What happened to you?" she said, shocked as she looked me up and down. 

I glanced down and saw my injuries. "I...I don't know. I think I was attacked." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Can you help me please? I've been running around in the sewers for hours."

"Of...of course. Hold on. Let me call 911." the woman said guiding me over to a place to sit. "Hello, I'm with a young lady. She thinks that she had been attacked and says that she's been running around in the sewers for hours...No I don't know her...She's covered in filthy and blood. I think she's telling the truth...of course. We..."

I stopped listening. I pulled my knees up to my chest. What was happening to me? Sirens filled the area. A police car and an ambulance drove up in front of us. An officer and a medic approached. They tried talking to me, but I simply broke down. Whether it was in relief or sadness, I don't know. I was taken to the hospital and the officer stated he would be by later to take my statement.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctors did their best to keep me calm and try to find out who I was. The police came in and tried to take my fingerprints; but the second one of them touched me, I panicked and tried to get away from them. The doctors concluded that the best course of action was for me to remain without visitation until I was healed before they tried to help my psychologically. The nurses kept their appearance around me to a minimum, allowing my main doctor to be the only human that I saw regularly. I managed to get my hands on a computer and emailed my parents that I was out of town for some random reason, I can't remember now, and that I was gonna be gone for a while. Now that I knew they wouldn't come looking for me, I knew that they were temporarily safe from TMNT. Since no one had ever seen them and lived to tell the tale, I wasn't sure what to expect from them since I had not only seen them but also escaped.

I had been in the hospital for a full week. My doctor came in. "Hello miss." he said, smiling at me. I weakly smiled back. I have to admit, but I like him. He's friendly and nice. My doctor chuckled. "A smile today. I take it you're feeling well today?"

I nodded. FYI, I haven't spoken a single word to anyone here except for my screams when the police were here. I don't know why. Everytime I open my mouth to shut, I would panic and shut it again. The head psychologist figured it was a form of PTSD. I wouldn't be surprised if she was right.

"That good. Now, for our usual standard questions. Are you in any pain?"

I tilted my left hand slightly.

"Sorta, not really?"

I nodded.

"On a scale of one to ten, what would you rate your pain?"

I held up three fingers, then two, then four.

"Ah, three to four. Not bad. Do you need any pain medication?"

I shook my head.

He nodded. "Ok. Now, miss, I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first?" he asked, looking at his notes.

I held up two fingers.

"Bad news it is. I got a report from the police about the sewer around where you were found. They said that they haven't found anything other than that trial of blood from your leg wound." No duh. They were mutants. Of course they're gonna cover their trail. "Despite that, they are speaking to those in the area's where sewer entrances where. The police are hoping that someone saw something. They are keeping it out of the news to prevent chaos." Thank gods. Mom and dad still don't know I lied. The doctor looked at me then at his notes. "Now, to your injuries, we are worried about your leg injury. I fear it may have been exposed to some dangerous chemicals they found in the sewer. It hasn't shown any of infections, but we need to keep you monitored until we know for sure."

I nodded. I understand where you're coming from doc. Just understand I didn't choose to be down there.

"Now, despite that, the good news is that your scrapes and bruises are healing nicely. The swelling has decreased in your wrist. I suspect that I'll be able to remove the wrapping soon." he said.

I smiled. Now that was definitely good news. I'll be able to write soon. Then I can tell the police what happened.

The doctor noticed my excitement and chuckled. "You're happy. Happy enough to speak to us?"

My smile dropped. Was this doctor serious?

He laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding." he said as there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

A young lady opened the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Dr. O'neal. But there is a young man at the main desk asking if any Jane Does came in over the past week. The description was the same as our patient here." she said. "What should I do?"

Dr. O'neal stood. "Did he give a name?"

"Yes, it was Donatello Hamato." she answered.

Confusion filled me. What kind of name was Donatello? The doctor looked at me. He saw the confusion and stood. "Is he still here?" he asked.

The young lady nodded. "I told him I would get my supervisor."

"You did the right thing. Phone the police while I speak with him. You said he is at the main desk?" he asked. She nodded. Dr. O'neal turned to me. "Don't worry. We'll let the police see if he had anything to do with this. Miss O'neal will stay here with you in the meantime. Is that ok?"

I glanced at 'Miss O'neal'. She smiled at me. Despite her friendliness, something felt off about her. I shook my head quickly.

He nodded. "Very well. Don't take offense to it, O'neal. She doesn't let anyone stay in here besides me." Dr. O'neal quickly explained.

"I understand. She's been through a lot and has decided to only trust her doctor. I hope to earn your trust one day, miss." she said, turning to me. 

Dr. O'neal patted my head before leaving the room with Miss O'neal. I wonder if the two are related. Maybe daughter and father? They did look alike.

_*_*_*_*_*_

(Down at the front desk.)

Dr. O'neal glared at Donatello. "What are you thinking showing up here asking for a girl matching her description? Are you mad? You're lucky the police aren't here today." he snapped quietly.

Donatello chuckled. "Who do you think called the police about a fake kidnapping?" he challenged.

"You boys are going to be the end of me." Dr. O'neal said, sighing. "How soon do you need the girl?"

"Before she goes to the police with what happened. We need her to understand what happened and that she can't tell the world about who we are. Master Splinter's orders."

Miss O'neal rolled her eyes. "That Rat master of yours. He's going to get you and your family killed." she said.

Donatello shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter. We hardly listen to him these days, but the girl gave us all a shock. How soon can she leave?" he inquired, turning to Dr. O'neal.

"As soon as we can confirm that nothing is wrong with her leg injury. So, a week. Maybe two."

"We don't have that kind of time. Leo and Raph will pick her up tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of my day went by smoothly. Dr. O'niel came back and reassured me that everything was going to be fine. Personally, I'm hoping he is fine. Anyway, I was watching some random show on the TV with the volume on low. Most of the doctors were down by the emergency room as it was so late, probably around midnight. I was slowly beginning to doze off. It had been a bit of a crazy day with the whole Donatello situation and getting some of my wrappings removed. Then the physical therapy...ow. Just as I fell asleep, I heard my door open. Thankfully, I wasn't attached to a heart monitor otherwise I think it would have spiked for a split second. Someone walked over to my bed. I pretended to be asleep.

"Leo, are ya sure this is a good idea?" a voice asked in a hushed tone. Oh god, its the TMNT. 

"Shut up, Raph. She shouldn't have gotten out in the first place." 'Leo' snapped in the same tone of voice. "Now hurry up and get her unhooked from this machine."

One of the touched my arm. I unintentionally flinched away. "Leo, ya sure she's gonna stay asleep?"

A groan came from the direction leo was. "I don't know. O'niel said that she's a heavy sleeper, but she doesn't like being touched."

"Now you tell me?!?" he hissed.

Ok. Come on, girl. You need to remain calm. I shift and roll over onto my side. Should I make them uneasy? Or would it be better to keep my movements to a minimum? As far as I was concerned, I didn't move around too much in my sleep. Come on. Think of something. Wake up and scream? I continued listening, now noticing that the tv noise had stopped.

Raph swallowed. "Leo, shes moving."

"Raph, I swear to god, if she wakes up, we are not knocking her out." Leo snapped as a phone began to go off. "Shit...what?...We're with her right now. She's asleep...what?!? Ok, we're on it. Keep them distracted." 

"And you tell me to not wake her. What volume was your shell-cell on?"

There was a smack, followed by a 'Ow!' "Shut your mouth, Raph. We've got purple dragon problems down at the emergence room entrance. Don and Mikey are gonna keep them busy as much as possible, but we've got five minutes before the power comes back on." Oh, so that's why the TV is quiet.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Another smack. "Carry her, dumbass!" he snapped.

Arms wrapped around me. I began to panic. No, I am not getting captured again. I started squirming again. Maybe if I fight them, they'll just leave me? (How my brain registered that is beyond me. I must be high on pain killers or something.)

"Hey, Leo?..ow!" I think i kicked him at that point. "Wouldn't it be easier and better to just leave her here and let the police handle her? No one's gonna believe her when she says we looked like mutated turtles."

"Are you mad? It's been a full week and the hospital has had five different attacks. The Purple Dragons know that she had possibly seen us when we all encountered her over a week ago. They will stop at nothing until they get their hands on her. She's safer with us. Even if she is scared of us. Anyway, there's got to be something to knock her out around here..."

I instantly relaxed at the statement. No more knocking me out! Please! But, honestly, I am tired. I shifted so my face was buried in what I'm begging is his chest. I officially dozed off as I was lifted off the hospital bed.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up again, I was back in the bed I had first woken up in over a week ago. This time, one of my ankles had a rope tied to it that was connect to the bed. I couldn't help but sigh at the sight. So, now I was a prisoner? The door opened and a light turned on. I squinted at the sudden bright light. A tall...thing walked in, carrying a tray of food. He wore a t-shirt that read 'Ask me how I like my girls' with an icecream cone under it. The shirt itself was a bright orange with black long sleeves under it. He had an orange baseball cap on with a few pins. He smiled at me.

"You're awake. That's good. Sorry about the rope. You ran off last time you were here." he said, moving a chair over to the bed and sitting in it. "Hungry? I know hospital food can taste like crap, so I had some good food made."

I looked over at the tray. The food smelled amazing. It had scrambled eggs, lightly brown toast, some bacon, a few pancakes, and a couple strawberries. There was a glass of water, one with juice, and another with milk. My stomach growled. The food smelled amazing. But what if he put poison or drugs into it?

As if seeing my worry, he put the tray down next to me. "Don't worry. We didn't do anything to the food. It would ruin it. If we wanted to poison you, I wouldn't have cooked. My brothers can't even boil water. Don't tell them I said that." he added in a whisper.

I cautiously sat up and watched him pick up the plastic fork next to the plate of food. He picked up some eggs and fed them to me since my hands were still wrapped.I slowly chewed the eggs. My eyes widened. I normally don't like eggs, but these...they practically melted on my tongue with a miraculous flavor. He chuckled.

"You like them?"

I nodded. 

“Wanna try something else? How about toast?” he said.

I shook my head and nodded at the strawberries.

He looked at them before nodding. “Strawberries it is.” He picked up one and let me bite off of it. I hummed. I hadn’t had a good strawberry in years. “I take it you like strawberries then. Good thing we’ve got plenty. Donny likes them too. He’s got a garden down here designed so that they can survive year round.”

I look at him confused. Donny?

He chuckles at my confusion as he helps me eat another one. “Donny is one of my brothers. There are four of us. His full name is Donatello, but its a bit of a mouthful. So we just call him Don or Donny. Make sense?”

I nod and point at the orange dresser. 

“My name? Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey, Mike, or Mikester.” 

I couldn’t help but snort as he said Mikester with a straight face. I started coughing as the strawberry decided to go down the wrong throat. He looked at me confused as my coughing started sounding like laughter. After a few moments of just straight up laughing, I smiled at him. The name was cute. Mikey, Mike, or Mikester...I liked it.

Suddenly the door opened. The turtle I met before came in, the one in a blue hoodie. He smiled at me. “Glad to see you awake. You gave us a bit of a scare last week when you took off.” he said, “But I suppose it’s our fault. We did kidnap you.”

I nodded looking at Mikey’s arm. Mikey glanced at his arm. “The cut? It’s healed fine. Don’t worry about it. I don’t blame you. I did startle you.”

I looked away. Blue guy chuckled. “Trust me, Mike here never blamed you. He’s been wanting to apologize to you since you left. He would’ve gone to the hospital but we felt it was better to leave you alone. We’ve messed around in your life enough. Look, we’ll let you go back home once you’ve healed up; but you’ve got to promise you won’t tell anyone about us.”

I raised my eyebrow. They kidnap me, bring me to their hideout, and now expect me to keep my mouth shut? Oh hell no.

“Look, my brothers and I, we’re mutants. Government experiments gone wrong. We just want to live in peace and protect our home. We can’t exactly do that from within a lab. Besides, we’ve made a great deal of enemies out there. If anyone was to figure out that you have seen us, you’d be in great danger.” he explained, “This is the first time in a while we’ve let anyone see us. We...I don’t want you to get hurt because of our stupidity.”

I thought about what he said. It honestly made sense. They just wanted to protect their gang...family...whatever they called themselves. I looked at him and nodded slowly. I could keep a secret. Not like I haven’t before.

“See! Told you she’d listen to you, Leo.” Mikey said.

‘Leo’ chuckled. “Guess you’re right, little brother.” he laughed, rubbing the top of Mikey's head. “I’ll go let the others know she’s up and willing to keep a secret.”

I watch Leo leave. I looked at Mikey and nodded my head at the door. “That was Leonardo. Nickname Leo or fearless as Raph calls him. Raph is my final brother. His full name’s Raphael.”

I nodded. Weird names. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. My hand flew to my throat. I tried again but nothing happened. I began to panic. Where was my voice! My shoulders began to shake. Was this why I wasn’t able to speak in the hospital? Because my voice was gone?!?

Mikey looked at me. “Hey, you ok?”

I can’t talk...I can’t talk. Oh god, why can’t I talk? I was panicking. My breathing began to become irregular. Not again. Not this again! 

Mikey put the tray on the ground as my body began to curl up. “Don, get in here!” he yelled.

The door flew open. A turtle guy burst in. He wore a turtleneck with a purple mouth mask. A pair of simple glasses on his face. He glanced at me and looked slightly uncomfortable. “Mike...she is having a panic attack. Just rub her back and try to calm her down.” he said.

“Oh, uh, ok. There there. Its gonna be ok.” Mikey said, rubbing my back.

‘Where the hell is my voice!’ I mouthed as if screaming.

‘Don’ sat on the bed in front of me. He snapped his fingers in front of me. “Hey, look at me.” I looked up at him. “Deep breaths. In and out.”

I tried to mimic him but was having difficulties. After a few attempts of taking deep breaths, I began to calm down.

“Now that you’ve relaxed, what is the problem?”

‘I can’t talk. My voice isn’t working.’ I mouthed.

Don sighed and pushed his glasses up. “I don’t read lips.” he said after a moment. “But since Leo stated that you talked before, so I’m gonna assume you aren’t able to talk and it’s freaking you out.”

I blinked in surprise. That was a bit unusual. But I suppose he has a point in his logic. I nodded. 

“Hmm. It’s probably stress. You’re voice will come back once you’ve fully relaxed or come to terms with your stress.” he states standing. “Now, we were gonna have you meet the rest of us, but I’ll inform everybody that you’re gonna finish eating with Mikey first.”


End file.
